Vicious Cycle
by Away From Sanity
Summary: Snake and Ocelot's relationship is a vicious cycle of hate and love. BigBoss x Young!Ocelot [30 Kisses Challenge, ratings from PG to NC 17, PWP, TWT, cursing]


**Vicious Cycle**

+---------------+

**Chapter Title**: Snake Eye

**Author**: gogodgene

**Pairing**: Revolver Ocelot (young) x Big Boss (Naked Snake)

**Fandom**: Metal Gear Solid

**Rating**: PG-13

**Theme**: #1, "Look Over Here"

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Kudos to Kojima.

+---------------+

For once, he wanted to be the one that impressed the legendary Big Boss. It was always the brash American that left his jaw hanging in awe, or his eyes wide in disbelief. It was _always_ Snake that made him actually feel like the inferior soldier; the petty officer.

The major had tried to impress the other with his uncanny ability to make bullets go where he wanted them to, knowing full well the way to bounce the metallic projectiles off of almost any slick surface. They had been taking a quick rest one afternoon, after some field practice to keep their skills from getting rusty. The special agent had proclaimed randomly that he was starving, so Ocelot did what he could to help; he shot down the first four animals he saw. He had been proud that his sharp-shooting had downed the animals in only a few seconds. Two of them had been hiding in tree foliage. Of course, Snake just had to best him by...

Shooting blindly into the grass?

"What was the point of that?" The blonde russian asked. The commander-in-chief rose from his perched position on a rotted log and strode over to the patch of grass his bullets had disappeared into. When he stood upright after kneeling to fetch something, it was brought to the Revolver's attention that the Boss had, in fact, not been shooting haphazardly. The cocky bastard had killed two snakes, _without_ _even seeing them_.

"Better luck next time, huh kid?"

"That...that was total luck."

-------

Ocelot had also tried to wow the other with his recent jump in combat ability. A boring afternoon had left to a sparring match, the full intention of the senior fighter to show the rookie some new tricks. The young major, at that moment, had wanted nothing more than to learn a couple new moves, so he played nice. Ten minutes into the fight, and Ocelot had started to get cocky. Time and time again he had turned Snake's own combat skills against him, even getting the senior officer's hands behind the his back once.

Finally, Snake declared that he wasn't going to go easy on the blonde anymore.

Revolver laughed, a smirk planted on his lips.

He soon found that the agent hadn't been kidding. After getting thrown to the ground five times in a row, Ocelot admitted defeat. He guessed if they had been in a _real _fight, his shame would've been a hundred times worse.

-------

He had been around the entire compound at least twice. It was no surprise that Big Boss hadn't been inside; he rarely was. It was almost as if he was more at home in the African jungles. The legendary soldier was only inside when he needed to address his mercenary "children", meeting with country leaders, or needed to talk with his right-hand man (Ocelot, of course). Even then he would sometimes need to go hiking in the wilderness to find his elusive ass.

It looked like today was going to be one of those days. He sighed harshly, returning to his own room to ready himself for the trip. The last time he had to go find the Boss, it had taken him two days of grueling excersise. He had almost run out of rations, too.

The sight he was met with was nothing short of surprising. He flicked on the flourescent lights to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. Snake was in his bed.

_Snake _was in _his bed_, currently living up to his codename it seemed, as his upper torso had no clothing on it. Ocelot _really_ hoped that the rugged son of a bitch hadn't decided to sleep there after coming in from the jungle. The ex-GRU major was a soldier; he could go days without being clean. But for Snake to lounge around where he _slept_, and possibly still all _sweaty_, merited the quiet rage that built up in the younger of the two.

He drugged his palm across his face, as if the action would calm himself some, and growled. The large body under his thin sheets turned over to face him; Snake knew better than to ignore the kid when he was in a pissy mood.

One tired eye opened, the other closed for obvious reasons. The extraordinary soldier didn't wear his eyepatch to bed.

"_What_ are you doing in my bed?" The revolver expert managed to say. "Actually, I don't care about that. Did you _shower_ before hopping in my bed?"

"I can't go to my own bed and yes, I did shower."

"Why can't you go to your own damn bed?"

"Would you be able to sleep with people shouting your name at you every five damn seconds?" Ocelot rubbed the skin between his eyebrows. sighing in exhasperation. He had suddenly forgotten _why_ he was looking for his superior in the first place. Probably to challenge him again in _something_. "What do you want?" The blonde soldier closed the gap between them, kneeling next to the prone man.

"I remembered that I _am_ better than you at one thing." Snake laughed.

"Oh? And that would be what? Being the bitchiest?" The ex-GRU soldier closed the distance between their lips, tongue ready to show him _exactly_ who was better than who.

And for once, Snake saw that Ocelot was right; he was indeed better than him at something.


End file.
